


Scent Marking

by mourninghope (orphan_account)



Series: Scent [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourninghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is obsessed with one Derek Hale and he will do absolutely anything to get the broody omega's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Since people want this one to continue, I gave it a major overhaul and now plan to continue it! :). Having said that, I've made adjustments to the tags.

The first time he’d broken into the loft was the morning he’d turned sixteen. It was two days after he’d first gotten a good look at Beacon Hills’ reigning omega, Derek Hale. The broody senior was, in a word, gorgeous. He also defied everything Stiles had ever heard about omegas. Derek was an athlete. He wasn’t on the swim team; he didn’t run track. Oh, no. He was on the lacrosse team. In fact, he was the captain of the lacrosse team.

If his looks weren’t enough to make his alpha and beta teammates think twice about approaching him, the expensive ass scent-blocker he wore definitely was. But it was his looks that drew Stiles in, had the gangly alpha camped out on the bleachers that day during practice just to watch the buff, gorgeous male take down anyone pitted against him on the field. 

He’d woken up the next morning rutting against his sheets, dick leaking heavy, clear streams of pre, his knot hot and swollen, skin stretched so tight around the heavy bulge that it hurt like a toothache. Stiles didn’t even think twice; he snuck out of the house through his bedroom window, every shuffling step an agony, and driven straight to the loft the omega supposedly shared with his sister.

When no one answered the buzzer, Stiles had caved to his need to know and engaged in a little B&E. His knees had buckled the second he closed the sliding door behind him, and a whimper had crawled out of his throat at the sweet, sweet omega scent that had permeated every nook and cranny. His cock, trapped against his abdomen by the waistband of his sweats had throbbed, soaking the gray fleece and Stiles had turned, pressing his forehead to the wall as he sucked in desperate, ragged breaths. Shoving his pants just low enough, he’d gotten his hands around his cock and jacked himself furiously, one hand flying along his length while he clenched the other around his knot He’d bitten his lips bloody to keep from howling when he came, cum pulsing in long, white stripes against the wood of the doorframe. Shaking and a little sick to his stomach, he’d done his best to clean up his mess but the potent, pheromone laden markers clung, invisible, to the wood.  
+++  
Stiles inhaled deeply and a sad smile stretched his wide, mobile mouth. This was so wrong, on so many levels but the alpha really couldn’t help himself as he slipped his cum drenched hand inside Derek’s pillowcase, smearing the mess on the cotton shell of the pillow itself, careful to let it soak in before he let go of the case. Every morning for the past two years, Stiles marked Derek’s home; by now his scent had sunk into every porous surface; it hung in the air itself, mingling with the delicious scent of the omega.

He knew how wrong this careful baiting was but he’d always been so careful, always stuck to the common areas of the house. This time, though, he’d slunk into Derek’s bedroom, desperate because the grumpy, untouchable, hot-as-hell omega just flat out did it for him. Desperate because, despite sharing several classes at the local community college, Derek didn’t even know he existed.

Licking his lips, Stiles carefully put himself back in his jeans and took a moment to look around, making sure nothing was out of place. “Last time,” he murmured, smoothing his fingers over Derek’s pillowcase before he crept out of the loft and headed home. 

+++

Stiles dropped his backpack and slipped into the empty seat beside Derek, offering the omega a bright smile. “Hey.”

Derek grunted, brows furrowing as he flared his nostrils. 

“So. Um. You ready for this test, man? I’m Stiles by the way.” The alpha bit his bottom lip as he studied the omega, fingertips drumming against the desktop, knee jiggling beneath.

One dark brow winged upward and Derek tucked his chin to his chest. Slouching, he tugged at his pant legs then folded his arms across the broad expanse of his chest, straining the soft, worn fabric of his black V-neck tee; his shoulder brushed against Stiles’ and the alpha could have sworn that Hale leaned just a little closer. “Stiles, shut up.” 

“Okay then. This is me. Shutting up.” Stiles’ smile widened into a goofy grin and he settled back as their professor started handing out the test.

The alpha finished quickly but stalled, chewing on his pencil as he pretended to go back over his answers; usually he was the first one out of the classroom on test days, eager to get home. When Derek shifted beside him, big body tensing for movement, Stiles stood; turning in his test, he headed into the hallway, the omega following close behind.

Stiles let the silence stretch on, too aware of the heat rolling off of Derek in scorching waves. “So, uh, you gonna follow me all the way home then,” he asked as he pushed through the doors leading to the main parking area. He kept walking despite the lack of answer, the silence stretching between them like thick, gooey taffy. 

He yelped, high-pitched and nervous when the sudden yank on his hoody made him stumble backwards, back slamming into the omega’s broad chest. Derek tucked his face against Stile’s throat, chin digging into the alpha’s bony shoulder; the omega inhaled deeply and let it out in a low, sub-vocal growl.

“Uh, Derek? Der… Not that I mind this, like at all, but um, we’re in the middle of the quad.”

The omega grunted and nosed behind Stiles’ ear before stepping back and whipping the alpha around in one smooth, muscle rippling move. His eyes glowed a brilliant emerald green, flecks of amber fire swimming in their depths; his brows drew down tight as he hauled the skinny alpha closer, dragging Stiles up onto the tips of his toes. “You!”

“Me?” Stiles’ voice cracked painfully and a hot flush crawled up the back of his neck as he met the omega’s eyes.

“You smell…” Derek huffed a sigh. “Why do I know your scent,” he asked, trailing his nose down Stiles’ temple to his cheek, sniffing audibly. The alpha shuddered hard when Derek exhaled sharply, right into his mouth. “How the fuck do I know your scent? It’s driving me out of my mind. Same fucking scent…”

“Uh. I don’t know what you mean by ‘same fucking scent’, dude but we have like three of the same classes! Not to mention we went to high school together. For a while, anyway. Chill.” Stiles said the last softly, forcing the word out around the guilty-hard lump in his throat. 

“We do?” Derek’s frown softened and he canted his head to the left, easing back out of Stiles’ space as he released the alpha’s hoody. “Huh. Never noticed.”

“Gee. Thanks.” Stiles pouted, lush lips plumping. 

Derek flushed and dropped his eyes, lifting one hand to scrub at the back of his neck.  
It was adorable and Stiles couldn’t resist reaching out to trace the shell of one very red ear with the tip of his finger. “It’s okay. How about, um… How about we go grab some lunch?”

Shivering, Derek lifted his chin, searching Stiles’ eyes. He smiles crookedly at whatever he sees and jerks his head in a quick nod. 

“Yeah. Sure. Um. I need a shower though so. You could follow me to my place, maybe?”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles followed Derek up to the loft, eyes on the omega’s tight, high ass. He stumbled on the last step, tripping over his own feet and Derek spun, curling big fingers around the delicate bones of the alpha’s wrist; he hauled him up onto the landing and they stood there nose to nose, frozen, for a long minute while Derek fished his keys out of his too-tight pocket. Clearing his throat, the omega let go and turned away, clutching the keys tightly so they wouldn’t jingle and reveal how badly he was shaking. Derek unlocked and slid the door wide open, leaving Stiles standing there as he headed straight for the bathroom. 

“Okay then. I’m just gonna… I’m just gonna sit. Or something.” Stiles tugged the door closed and locked it before toeing off his shoes and ambling to the couch. He shucked his hoody with one smooth pull and tossed it aside before throwing himself onto the couch and stretching out his long legs. 

Derek carefully closed the bathroom door and pressed his forehead against the cool wood. The alpha’s scent was everywhere, thick and cloying in his nostrils; it was like a drug, making Derek’s heart thumped hard and fast behind his ribs. Exhaling shakily, the omega pushed away from the door and settled on the edge of the tub, grinding the palm of his hand against the hard bulge of his cock. “Fuck,” he whispered, bending to quickly unlace and pull off his boots. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Derek tossed his boots into the corner and stood, rolling open the button fly on his jeans before peeling them down his legs and kicking them away; the t-shirt follows quickly. He slipped his thumbs into the waist band of his briefs and reluctantly eased them over his cock; damp with slick, they clung to his ass and he had to work to get them off, rolling them down his thighs until they slid down his calves to pool on his feet. Frowning, he bent and picked them up, eyeing the clear, sticky slick coating the seat. His lips pealed back in a silent snarl and he tossed them into the trash before scrambling into the shower and turning on the tap. 

The omega gasped as cold water pelted his face and he quickly adjusted the dial before turning his back to the spray and grabbing the scent-neutral soap he used to wash away the scent-blocker he habitually wore. He scrubbed the skin of his arms and chest pink, then lathered his hands, letting the bar drop to the floor of the tub. Carefully, he slicked his soapy hands down his bobbing cock, watching as his hand swallowed it, hiding it briefly from view before he slipped his hands between his heavily muscled thighs to clean the flat plane of skin between the base of his cock and his dripping ass. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from growling, Derek explored his hole with one slick finger then bent to soap his legs, letting the pounding water clean the soap and the slick from his ass. After rinsing he cut the water and stepped out of the tub, drying quickly.

Wrapping the towel around his hips, he slipped out of the bathroom and crept towards the stairs, cutting his eyes to the couch. The alpha was stretched out along the leather, one arm thrown up against the back of it, the hanging limply off the side; his lush, pink lips were parted and his lashes lay darkly against his cheeks as he snuffled and softly snored and Derek couldn’t stop the little quirk of his lips as he bounded upstairs. He pulled on a pair of loose sweats and a tank top, foregoing briefs and slipped back downstairs. 

“Stiles,” he said softly, bracing his arms on the back of the couch as he stared down at the alpha. “Stiles. You hungry?” 

The omega smirked when the alpha’s amber eyes fluttered open, tongue flicking across his lips as he stretched, sleep warm fingers sliding across Derek’s forearm. “Mn. I could eat,” Stiles mumbled, rolling to his knees as he sat up so he could nose along Derek’s jaw. “Oh my God, I could eat you,” he moaned, breathing raggedly through his nose as he ran it across the omega’s lower lip. 

“Maybe later.” Feigning calm, the omega stepped around the couch and stalked into the kitchen, biting his lips to keep from laughing at the sound of Stiles tumbling off the couch as the alpha scrambled after him.

“Um. Yeah. Food. Food is good,” Stiles said, perching on a barstool as Derek rummaged through the fridge. Stiles fought to keep his eyes up and away from the omega’s gorgeous ass; the baggy sweats were low hung and clung to Derek’s ass in the best way possible, the material dipping between the firm, round muscle of his ass; Stiles could see a spot of spreading darkness and he forced himself to turn, staring out over the barren loft. “You, uh, you need furniture, man.”

“Why? It’s just me.” He glanced over his shoulder, smirking at the back of the alpha’s head. The teen’s neck was flushed and damp with perspiration; the tips of his ears were crimson. Derek huffed out a sigh and turned his attention back to the fridge, pulling out a couple plastic containers. He desperately wanted to stretch across the island counter and lick his way into the hollow behind Stiles’ ear. 

“Well, yeah but… I mean you could have people over. Like other people. A couch is good for two, maybe three people but no more and…well…” Stiles flailed, long fingered hands dancing as he gestured at the lone piece of furniture. 

“You might have a point. Maybe I don’t have more furniture because I don’t plan on having people over. Present company excluded of course.” 

“Oh,” Stiles said, the single word exploding from his mouth. Derek met Stiles’ eyes and offered a small smile as the alpha spun on the stool, grinning widely. 

“Anyway.” Clearing his throat, Derek grabbed a couple forks and moved to the island counter. He opened the containers then proffered Stiles a fork. “Dig in.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I uh, I should go,” Stiles said as he slid off the stool. The alpha tucked his hands in his pockets as Derek walked around the island, crowding into his space. 

“Why?” The omega arched his brow and leaned back against the counter, drawing Stiles’ gaze down the long line of his muscular torso. He rucked up his tank top and scratched idly at the smooth skin just beneath his navel.

“Uh…” Stiles gaped, tongue darting out to moisten his lower lip, eyes locked on the bare strip of skin. 

“Stiles?” Smirking, Derek let his fingers skate just a little lower; the tips dipped beneath the waistband of his sweats. The motion dragged the seam against his hole and he bit back a groan, canting his hips forward so that the fleece hugged the hard curve of his cock.

“You uh. I mean, I… Um…” Stiles rocked back on his heels; he swallowed hard when the omega’s eyes raked down his lean frame, lingering on the hard, thick curve of his trapped cock. “So this is me. Leaving. Yeah. I’m just gonna go home and uh, I’ll see you in class tomorrow, yeah?” Stiles swallowed his sudden buildup of saliva tugged a hand from his pocket to wipe roughly at his mouth.

Derek stared, brows rising towards his hairline. “I don’t see you moving,” he said softly, voice rich and warm. Licking his lips, the omega pushed away from the counter and twisted his fingers in softness of Stiles’ t-shirt, jerking the alpha closer. 

“You with the grabbing. Sheesh!” Laughing nervously, Stiles settled his hands on Derek’s hips, thumbs pressing circles into the silky skin stretched taut over the jutting bones. 

Derek ached his hips into the alpha’s slender palms and let go of Stiles’ shirt to push his hands beneath it, blunt nails scratching over his abdomen.

“Okay. So this is a thing. Right? I mean, it seems like a thing,” the alpha rambled, letting go of Derek long enough to rip his shirt off over his head before reaching for Derek’s.

“It’s most definitely a thing.” The omega growled softly. Stiles popped claws and neatly sliced the tank top’s shoulder seams, letting the material fall, bunching around Derek’s hips. 

Stiles groaned hard, head lolling as Derek scratched his nails over the alpha’s nipples; they hardened instantly. The omega pinched and rolled them as he leaned forward to nip the long line of Stiles’ throat. 

Gasping, Stiles dug his claws into Derek’s shoulders and pulled the gorgeous omega closer, sliding a leg between the heavily muscled thighs. “Fuck, Der,” he whispered, crowding the omega back against the counter. Derek licked a wet stripe down Stiles’ neck, sucked a bruise into the half-moon between his collar bones, and then latched onto one small pink nipple, teasing it with his tongue. 

Derek rocked down against Stiles’ thigh; opening his mouth wide, the omega set his teeth into the soft flesh surrounding Stiles’ pebbled nipple and bit down sharply, growling when the alpha whined low in his throat. He eased the pressure of his jaw and lapped as blood filled the little crescents left by his teeth before straightening. Bracing his palms on the counter behind him, Derek shifted his weight and ground his leaking ass against Stiles’ leg.

The alpha exhaled hard, his eyes flashing crimson as he clutched at Derek’s hip with one hand and pressed the other against the center of his chest, forcing the omega to bow his back over the counter. Eyes wide and greedy, Stiles propped his foot on the base of a barstool and wedged his knee hard against Derek’s ass. The omega keened, cheeks parting over the hard bone of Stiles’ knee, hands curling over the edge of the counter as Stiles gripped his hips. Derek writhed, rocked against Stiles’ leg. “That’s it, Der… Oh, God, I bet you could cum just like this. Just riding my knee with nothing in your hole. I knew you’d be hot like this. I knew it the first time I saw you that I could break you apart,” Stiles panted.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek’s breath caught in his throat and the smooth, steady rhythm of his hips faltered. 

Stiles watched, fascinated, as the omega’s fleece covered cock jerked and spasmed; a hard shudder wracked Derek’s frame and he sagged, panting hard and fast, against the counter. “Fuck. You’re so beautiful,” Stiles whispered, easing his foot of the stool. His jeans were soaked at the knee, denim dark with the omega’s slick.

Slowly, the alpha stepped back, letting his hands slide up the omega’s body as Derek spilled boneless, and limp, to his knees. He stared up at Stiles through lowered lashes, smirking as the alpha pressed fingers against the bite mark surrounding his right nipple. “You marked me.”

“You’re mine,” Derek said simply, dropping his forehead to rest in the hollow of Stiles’ hip.

“Maybe,” Stiles agreed, dropping his hand to open the button on his jeans. He rolled the zipper down slowly and eased the waistband of his boxers down, tucking it beneath his heavy, aching balls. His cock fell away from the smooth muscles of his stomach, weighed down with excitement and the heavy silver ring bisecting the slit; it slid along Derek’s cheek, smearing pre over his skin as Stiles grabbed a handful of the omega’s hair and lifted his head. “I’m gonna mark you too, Der,” he said softly, curling long fingers around his flushed, steadily leaking cock.

Derek sucked in a hard breath at the way Stiles’ index finger and thumb barely touched as he stroked up his length, foreskin sliding over the fat head, catching on the ring. “Wrap your hand around my knot,” the alpha commanded, grunting hard when the omega complied. “Fuck.”

Derek whined, lipping at the ring; his tongue snaked out to probe Stiles’ slit and the alpha firmed his grip on his cock. Widening his stance, Stiles began to work himself with slow, twisting strokes; he pressed the head of his cock against Derek’s lips, groaning when the omega wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, tongue curling over and around the heavy ring. Breathing heavily, Stiles hips jerked, thighs shaking, as he sped his hand, shuttling it between Derek’s lips and the hand rhythmically squeezing his swollen knot. 

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s hair and pulled his cock from the omega’s mouth to paint his face with thick, white ropes of cum; every hot spurt wrung a groan out of the alpha and when Derek caught the last few strings on his tongue, Stiles snarled, his eyes flashing fire. 

He stepped away from Derek and tucked himself away, smiling. The omega swayed, hands slapping the floor as he folded over his knees, panting heavily. “Good boy,” Stiles whispered, running a hand once over the disheveled spikes of Derek’s hair before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, it would totes be awesome if you put that bottle down, Der,” Stiles drawled, folding his arms as he leaned against the doorframe, one foot tapping out an unsteady beat on the bathroom’s tile floor.

Derek flinched and the bottle tumbled from his hands; it hit the floor, shattering as Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist and yanked him away from the splash zone and puddle. 

“Guess that takes care of that!” The alpha grinned brightly, laughing when Derek jerked out of his grasp.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” The omega’s eyes flashed as he shoved past Stiles, stalking into the living room. 

“You left the door unlocked?” 

“Like hell I did,” Derek snapped. A flush crawled up his neck and he turned to face Stiles. He made no move to cover himself despite the fact that his little cock was twitching with interest at the alpha’s proximity.

“Huh.” Shrugging, Stiles pushed away from the doorframe, crossing the distance with long, loping steps. “Like you’re not happy to see me, Der.” Stiles fluttered his fingers over Derek’s dick as he circled the glowering omega.

“I’m really not.”

“You smell happy to see me.” Stiles hooked his chin on Derek’s shoulder and palmed the omega’s ass; he slipped a pinky between the other’s tightly clenched ass cheeks and brushed the tip over Derek’s fluttering hole. “Feel happy to see me,” he added brightly, swiping his finger through the slow trickle of slick. 

Derek growled low in his throat as Stiles stepped away; he turned just in time to see the alpha lap at his glistening finger, long tongue curling around the digit. The alpha’s amber eyes were heavy lidded and dark as he stared at Derek. 

“Taste happy to see me,” Stiles quipped as he raked his eyes over Derek’s body. 

“And again, Stiles, I’m really not.” Derek huffed, folding his arms across his chest. His thick little cock twitched and Stiles wrapped his fingers around it, tugging gently, smirking at the way his slim digits could vanish it. 

“You are such a liar,” the alpha murmured as Derek groaned, hips arching as Stiles’ thumbed the tip of his cock. “You’re also, so not allowed to use that shit anymore,” he added, flicking his eyes at the open bathroom door as his fingers tightened.

Derek gasped, tears springing to his eyes as he grabbed Stiles’ wrist. “I…Stop. Please.”

Snorting, Stiles gentled his grip and moved in close to scrape his teeth along Derek’s jaw. “Now what is it you’re not going to do again,” he asked sweetly.

“I-I won’t use the… The scent-blocker again.” Derek’s big shoulders sagged and he dropped his head to Stiles’ shoulder.

“Good boy.” Smiling, Stiles released the omega’s cock. He brushed a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips as he fumbled open the fly of his jeans.

“So,” the alpha started, his tone cheerfully conversational, as he pulled his cock from the confines of his jeans, idly thumbing the thick silver hoop at the tip. “Are you on suppressants?”

Derek’s eyes flicked down and the omega swallowed thickly. “I… Uh…” Derek slowly licked his lips, eyes jerking up to Stiles’ face as the alpha made a noise somewhere between a moan and a sigh. “Yeah.” 

“Huh. I think maybe you should stop taking them. We’ll wean you off nice and easy. You don’t need them anymore, right Der? You’ve got an alpha to knot you up now.” 

Frowning, Derek turned his back on the alpha, muscles rippling beneath tanned flesh as he tensed up. 

Snorting, Stiles crowded close and hot against the omega’s back, clutching at his shoulder and opposite hip. “I will you know,” he murmured, nestling his fat, dripping cock between the cheeks of Derek’s sinfully tight ass. “But I think I’ll wait until you’re a whimpering, sweat and slicked soaked mess. Wait until you’re gagging for it.” The hand on Derek’s hip tightened as he pushed with the other.

Whining Derek bent forward and a pulse of slick eased out of his clenched hole. “That’s it, baby,” Stiles crooned, pushing forward to rut his cock between the omega’s cheeks, rubbing the long, ridged length of it over the sluggishly dripping hole. “Have you ever been mounted? Have you ever taken an alpha,” he asked, swallowing a laugh at the sound that exploded from Derek’s mouth.

“Yeah. Didn’t think so.” Grunting, Stiles arched over the omega’s back and bit the base of his neck, holding fast with his teeth. His slim hips stuttered and he quickened his pace, Derek’s slick and his own pre easing the slide of his cock along the omega’s crack. Everything thick, meaty slap as his hips slammed into Derek’s echoed through the loft.

With a low growl, Derek braced one hand on his thigh and reached between his legs to palm the alpha’s heavy, swinging sack, rolling the tight balls gently as he dug the heel of his hand into the smooth stretch of skin between the base of his cock and his now slack hole. Every roll of Stiles’ hips forced a sound out of his throat and when the alpha snarled, spilling in hot waves across the small of his back, Derek keened, his little cock jerking dry and hard against his belly.

Stiles released Derek’s flesh with a wet pop. “So. Fucking. Responsive. No. Don’t move,” he rasped when Derek started to straighten.

The omega froze, shuddering when Stiles began to rub his cum into the sweat slicked skin of Derek’s back. He whined when the alpha scooped up his seed and smoothed it over Derek’s hole, pressing his long, thin finger inside the omega’s body briefly. 

“Good. So good for me,” Stiles praised before smacking Derek sharply on the ass. “Go get dressed or we’re gonna be late for class.”


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles followed Derek into class, smirking at the way the broody omega stalked to his desk. The smirk turned to a full-fledged grin when the whispering started and every alpha in the class strained in their seats, nostrils working overtime as they scented the air. Dropping his bag, Stiles claimed the seat to Derek’s right, just before one of the omega’s douchebag alpha teammates tried to sit there; he bared his teeth, letting a sub-vocal growl roll through his slim body as he laid a proprietary hand on Derek’s thigh. 

The omega flicked a glance in Stiles’ direction, brows furrowing, and slumped in his seat, big thighs spreading wide so that he touched the alpha’s lean leg from hip to knee. Stiles relaxed, grinned, and pulled out his notebook and a pen before resettling his hand on Derek’s thigh, kneading the taut muscle almost absently.

Halfway through the lecture Stiles shifted the warm weight of his hand, pressing the edge of his palm against the hard ridge of Derek’s little cock, making it twitch. The omega sucked in a hard breath through his nose and exhaled slowly, pursing his lips as he clutched his pen, the plastic creaking. He shifted, squirming, then dropped his hand beneath the cover of the desk to shift Stiles’ hand until the alpha was cupping him; Stiles bit his bottom lip and squeezed the omega’s cock, just once, before twisting his hand out of Derek’s grasp and resettling it on his thigh.

Derek gnashed his teeth, swallowing a snarl and straightened, refocusing on the lecture. When the teacher ended the lecture, he stayed in his seat, standing only after Stiles had risen. “Are you coming over,” the omega asked, voice tight.

“Can’t. I gotta head over to the Sheriff’s office and lend my dad a hand.” Stiles smiled and cupped Derek’s cheek, idly scratching the omega’s scruff before he leaned in, kissing him tenderly. “I’ll see you Monday though. And Derek, only take half a suppressant on Saturday, half on Sunday.” He nipped at Derek’s lower lip then stepped away, grabbing his bag as he headed out of the room. 

“Oh!” The alpha paused in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder. “No touching yourself either. Trust me, I’ll know if you do and you won’t like the results.” Stiles flashed the flushed and wide eyed omega a grin before disappearing into the hall. 

Derek woke on Monday to the feeling of slim fingers carding through his hair. As the omega’s breath quickened, those fingers skated down his cheek and a warm thumb pressed against his lower lip, then slipped into his mouth to rest heavily on his tongue. Blinking, Derek opened his eyes to find Stiles leaning over him, staring intently.

“Good morning, Der.” Stiles pushed his thumb deeper, smiling when Derek wrapped his lips around the digit, bathing it with languorous sweeps of his tongue. Derek whined when Stiles withdrew his thumb, eyes closing as he flushed.

“Nng… Time is it?”

“Seven. You slept late.” Stiles stretched out next to the omega and idly licked his damp thumb. “It’s hard coming off the suppressants, isn’t it?”

Tensing hard, Derek stretched, back arching and toes curling before he eased back against the mattress. “Yeah, but you knew it would be. I’ve been taking them since just before my first heat,” the omega growled, turning his head so he could see the alpha more easily. 

“I had clinical knowledge that it would be difficult. But know and _knowing_ are two different things, Der.” Stiles swept his hand down Derek’s chest, sluicing away the light sheen of sweat. “I think you’ve got a fever.”

“Probably.” Derek sighed and scrubbed at his gritty eyes. “It’s only going to get worse, Stiles. A month of feeling like shit in return for three days of agony.”

 

Snorting in laughter, Stiles kissed Derek’s temple. “It’s only agony gonna be agony if I don’t take care of you.”

“Yeah. Well. Will you?”

“Provided you’re a good boy, yeah.” Lifting onto his elbow, the alpha hovered over Derek and licked into his mouth, humming approval when the omega opened up and arched into the kiss.

Derek twined his tongue around the alpha’s, falling back against the sheets as Stiles deepened the kiss with a hungry sound and stretched his body out on top of the omega’s; Derek panted as Stiles broke the kiss with a sharp nip to his lower lip. Shifting beneath the sheets, Derek spread his legs and Stiles settled flush against him, the hard curve of his thick cock nestling in the hollow of the omega’s hip.

“You’re naked.” 

“Yup!” Rising onto his knees and wriggling, Stiles worked the sheet out from between them, then settled again, skin to skin. 

“You’ve never… You always keep your clothes on.”

“You were a good boy this weekend.” Stiles smiled warmly. “Plus, I didn’t see you for two whole days; didn’t touch you for two whole days. So. This, me being naked thing, isn’t really for you. It’s for me.” 

“Oh.” Derek shivered and rubbed his foot along Stiles’ calf, making the alpha’s smile widen.

“I took the liberty of emailing the prof. You’re taking the next two days off. Really, she was very understanding when I explained that you’d had to go off your suppressants.”

“Stiles! You told…” He trailed off when Stiles burst into laughter, burying his face against the omega’s chest.

“God, no! Oh. Oh, Der! You honestly thought…Oh, babe, no. I told her you were sick.” Snorting, Stiles folded his arms across Derek’s chest and idly wiped away tears. “I told her you were sick. I wouldn’t do that to you,” he said, voice softening as the omega relaxed beneath him.

“Oh… I just. I’m never quite sure what to make of you, of the things you do.” Tentatively, Derek stroked his hands down Stiles’ back, settling them in the tempting curve above the alpha’s pert little ass. 

“Hmn. Point.” Stiles shifted his hips, settling more comfortably on the omega. “But you’ve got a lifetime to get to know me.” 

“Overconfident much?”

“Hmm. I don’t think its overconfidence, Der.” Stiles slipped a hand between their bodies, fingers skimming over Derek’s rapidly hardening cock; he palmed the silky flesh, no longer than the spread of his palm but as thick as of his fingers when fully hard. “You _always_ get hard for me. Always. And the second I sat next to you last week, the second you got a whiff of me, you started getting wet.”

“Hmph. That’s biology, Stiles,” Derek said gruffly; he bit back a low moan as the alpha leisurely jacked his cock. “You’re an alpha. My body can’t help itself.”

“So, you get wet and hard for any knot-head within a five foot radius,” he asked, voice calm as he stroked his thumb back and forth over the head of the omega’s cock.

Derek bucked into the touch and Stiles’ grinned before sucking a bruise over the omega’s Adam’s apple. “No,” Derek rasped, pressing his head into his pillow.

“No?” Stiles nipped Derek’s lower lip and shifted to rest his forehead against the other’s. 

“No. I-I’ve only ever gotten… Gotten aroused here, alone. O-or around you.” 

“Huh. Well, it’s definitely biology, Der, but not in the way you mean.” Kissing the omega’s nose, Stiles slid down his heavily muscled frame, shouldering his thighs farther apart as he settled on his stomach. “It’s me. Well, us really,” he murmured, glad the omega couldn’t see the flash of guilt in his eyes.

“It’s like you think we’re fated or something,” Derek rasped, shivering.

“Or something,” Stiles agreed, pressing Derek’s fat little cock flat against the omega’s pelvis so he could suck and nip at the smooth flesh beneath; he scraped his teeth across the sensitive skin then sucked down hard.

Derek cried out sharply and dug his heels into the bed, grinding against the alpha’s mouth until Stiles soothed the bruised skin with long, slow licks. 

“I can’t even imagine doing this to another alpha. You’re so smooth right here. Soft and hot and musky. No balls to get in the way.” He laughed and cupped Derek’s ass, lifting the omega’s hips. 

“I… Fuck!” Gasping, Derek hooked one leg over Stiles’ shoulder; the change in position opened the omega up, left his slick, grasping hole bare to the alpha’s eyes. 

“Mnn. Good boy, baby.” Stiles ran his thumb around the flushed, quivering muscle; his breath caught at the way it softened beneath his touch. He groaned when the very tip of his thumb dipped inside the omega’s body, slick oozing out around the slim digit. “You open up so nicely for me.”

Panting, unable to catch his breath, Derek rocked his hips down, chasing Stiles’ thumb as the alpha went back to circling the omega’s hole. “Stiles!”

“I know. I know what you want, Der, but you’re gonna have to wait. I need us to wait.” Breathing heavily, Stiles clutched at Derek’s thighs and buried his face against the omega, tongue darting out to lap at the sweetly musky slick; he circled the grasping hole with the pointed tip of his tongue, then pressed it flat to lap over the twitching muscle again and again until Derek was a soaking mess, shaking apart above him and the omega’s thick little cock slapped dry against his belly. 

Rising up on his knees, Stiles swung one leg over Derek’s thigh; his cock was so heavy that it jutted out in front of his slim hips, the tip leaking obscenely. “Roll over on your stomach, baby and press your thighs together.” 

Stiles smirked when Derek scrambled to obey, his movement jerky and uncoordinated. “That’s it baby,” the alpha crooned, his voice wrecked as he straddled Derek’s thighs. “I need you to keep your thighs tight together for me. Can you do that, Der?”

“Mnn… Yeah, yeah,” the omega slurred, sounding drunk.

Stiles swept his hands down Derek’s back, soothing the trembling omega. “Easy, baby,” he whispered, lifting one hand off Derek’s back to curl his fingers around his own cock and slot it between the omega’s thighs. “I’ve got you, Der.” 

Rolling his hips, Stiles slowly worked his cock between the omega’s thickly muscled, slick coated thighs, groaning at the way Derek clenched and twitched beneath him. Stiles rutted powerfully against the omega, his thrusts shaking the bed and inching Derek up the mattress until the omega flung out a hand for leverage and began to push back against the alpha until he was on his knees, his back arched beneath Stiles’ pounding body. 

“Fuck! Der. Wish I could knot you, now,” the alpha panted, words coming out in a low, growling whine; the omega echoed the sound as Stiles drove the head of his dick against the soft flesh just behind Derek’s.

“Yes… Fuck, yes! Knot me, Stiles. Please… Please, oh, please, oh please, fucking knot me!” Shifting his weight, Derek pressed one shoulder flat to the bed and reached between his thighs to wrap his hand around the fat head of Stiles’ cock, giving him something to drive into.

Stiles howled when Derek palmed the head of his cock and his thrusts become short and brutal, slim hips smacking lewdly against the omega’s ass as his knot began to swell, pulsing between the tightly clenched thighs. He bit the meat of Derek’s shoulder and collapsed against the omega as he came, coating Derek’s belly and hand with long ribbons of cum again and again until the other dropped down against the bed, all but sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles stayed with Derek until midafternoon on Tuesday. He slipped out of the loft while the omega was sleeping, taking the bottle of suppressants with him but leaving a single pill, broken in half, on the bedside table, along with a note.  


_Der,_  
We’re stepping things up, babe. Take one today and one tomorrow. Don’t refill the script. I’ll see you soon.  
Stiles 

Grumbling, Derek popped his dose, swallowing the pill dry, as he sat up and glanced at his phone, frowning at the time. “Shit,” he muttered, rubbing at his face before pushing to his feet and pulling on whatever clothes he could find and hurrying out of the loft. 

The omega slid into his desk just as the professor made her way into the classroom and frowned at the empty desks on either side; both carried Stiles’ lingering scent but the alpha was nowhere to be seen. Slouching, Derek pulled out a notebook and pen; he tried to pay attention to the lecture but kept glancing around, twisting in his seat to peer at the door every time he heard a sound near the back of the classroom.

When the lecture ended he grabbed his stuff and stalked out of the classroom, shouldering his way through the throng of alphas gathered in the hall.

“Hey, Hale! Where you heading off to,” Jason, Derek’s only competition on the team, asked as he detached himself from the pack, moving in close to the omega’s back and inhaling deeply.

“Home. Back off,” Derek snarled as the alpha grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Brow furrowing, Derek bared his teeth at the shorter, heavily built male.

“Easy now, hot stuff.” Laughing, the alpha flicked an imaginary piece of lint off Derek’s shoulder then shoved his hands in his pockets. “Just wanted to know if you’d like to hang, man. We haven’t seen you outside of practice in a while and Coach mentioned that you’re quitting the team.” 

“I think you know why,” Derek said shortly, snapping his teeth in the other’s face as the alpha sidled closer. Snorting, Derek turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the pack of alphas muttering behind him. 

The omega threw himself into the Camaro and dropped his backpack on the passenger seat before digging out his cell. Scrolling quickly through his contacts, he frowned and, after checking the list again, he tossed the phone aside and started the car. 

Somehow, he ended up cruising past the Sheriff’s Office, with no clear memory of heading in that direction. He spotted Stiles’ jeep in the parking lot, and seeing the coffee shop next door, the omega pulled into a spot next to the jeep. Feeling like a creeper, Derek walked next door and grabbed three large coffee, two plain and one sugary sweet the way he assumed Stiles would take his before heading into the office. 

“Can I help you,” the female beta at the front desk asked, eyeing Derek curiously. 

“Uh. I’m here to see Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski. Please,” he added, forcing a smile. 

She smirked, one side of her mouth ticking upward. “They expecting you, darlin’?”

“No,” Derek said slowly as he held up the tray of coffee. “Um, it’s a surprise.”

“I see. Just one second,” she said, picking up the receiver on the phone next to her. “Hey, John. There’s a guy out here to see you and Stiles.” Covering the phone she glanced up at Derek. “What’s your name, hon?”

“Derek. Hale. Derek Hale.” He shifted nervously from foot to foot, staring somewhere just over the deputy’s shoulder. 

“Name’s Derek Hale. Okay. Sure. I’ll send him back.” She hung up the phone and stood to open the door, letting Derek through. “Head on back. Second door on the right just before the holding cells.” 

“Thanks.” Derek nodded and headed in the direction she indicated. The omega licked his lips repeatedly then blew out a hard breath as he came to the open office door. Balancing the tray of coffee in one hand, he rapped on the doorframe. “Sheriff? Stiles?”

“Derek!” Stiles glanced up at the omega and grinned brightly; the sheriff was slower to smile.

“Come in, son. Whatcha got?”

“I… I brought coffee, sir.” Derek slipped into the room and slid the tray onto the edge of John’s desk. The omega tensed as the sheriff scented the air while reaching for a coffee. 

“That was thoughtful of you.” Smiling slightly, John settled in his chair, cradling the hot paper cup close to his chest. The sheriff’s eyes flicked from the muscular omega to his son as Stiles crowded close to Derek’s side and stroked a lazy hand down the other’s arm. 

“It’s nothing, sir. I just… Stiles wasn’t in class and I got a little…” Derek trailed off and shrugged, relaxing slightly as Stiles slipped an arm around his waist. He grabbed the other black coffee and took a cautious sip.

“Sorry about that. I forgot to let you know that I wasn’t going to be there.” Shrugging, Stiles stepped away from Derek and grabbed the last coffee, beaming happily at Derek after he took a sip. “Yummy, my fave. Thanks, Der!” 

Derek blushed and glanced at the sheriff, almost choking on his coffee at the look on the man’s face. 

“So, Derek, how do you know Stiles,” he asked, arching a brow at his son when the young alpha opened his mouth to answer.

“We have classes together, sir.” Derek inched closer to Stiles and the alpha casually tangled their fingers together.

“Ah huh. How long have you two been dating?”

“Dad! Jeez. We’ve been together a while now, okay? Not like it’s any of your business,” Stiles said, words tumbling together in a rush. 

“Okay. Okay.” John laughed and took another sip of his coffee. “Why don’t the two of you get out of here? I can already tell you’re too distracted to get anything else done now, Stiles.”

“Woot! Thanks pops!” Stiles busked a kiss to his dad’s cheek, then tugged Derek toward the door. 

“Derek, come over for dinner tomorrow. Six o’clock.”

Nodding, the omega hurried after Stiles as the alpha tugged him out of the office and through the back door to the lot. 

“I can’t believe you just showed up here. With coffee. Oh my God, you’re like fucking precious. So fucking precious I could eat you up.” 

“You never miss class, Stiles,” Derek mumbled, stumbling slightly as he allowed the alpha to herd him towards the Camaro. 

“I spent all of Monday and Tuesday with you. So yeah, I do miss class. Occasionally.” 

Sighing, Derek settled against the side of his car, coffee dangling from the tips of his fingers.

“Dude, stop with the eyebrows of doom. It’s all good. I just wasn’t quite ready to introduce you to my dad is all.” 

“Which is to say that you did plan on introducing us at some point?”

“Well, yeah.” Stiles snorted indelicately and leaned into the omega. He frowned almost immediately and pressed his nose to Derek’s shoulder; he wrinkled his nose as he inhaled deeply. “Why do you smell like one of those Neanderthal alphas from the team,” he asked, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he rubbed his cheek over the omega’s shoulder. 

“Jason decided to be a dick and grabbed me on my way out of the building. No big.” Hesitantly, Derek lifted a hand scratched his fingers through Stiles’ hair. 

“Douche-nozzle,” Stiles said decisively, giving Derek’s shoulder one more thorough cheek rub. 

“Pretty much,” the omega agreed, nuzzling the top of Stiles’ head before the alpha straightened. “Anyway, Coach already told the team that I’m quitting.”

“You are?” Blinking, Stiles took Derek’s cup and set it on top of the Camaro alongside his own. 

“Not like I really have a choice, Stiles. No suppressants, no lacrosse.” Frowning at the pained look on Stiles’ face, Derek hooked his fingers in the alpha’s belt loops and pulled him closer. 

“Shit. I’m…” Sighing, Stiles swept a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Der. I honestly didn’t think about that.”

“Yeah, but I did and I made the decision to stop taking the suppressants. _I_ made that decision. For me. Because however fucked up this thing between us is, I want it. I do. At least I think I do.” 

Stiles canines dropped and he bit his lip, hissing at the brief flash of pain as he nicked himself. Greedy hands clutched at Derek’s hips as he got up in the omega’s space. “Really?” 

Derek smirked and opened the door on the Camaro, sliding out of Stiles’ grasp and into the car. “Really,” he said just before he closed the door.

Laughing, Stiles grabbed their coffees off the roof and backed away, watching as Derek peeled out of the lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Stiles turned up at the loft, his arms loaded down with two overflowing brown paper bags and an overfull plastic bag of Chinese takeout dangling from his fingertips. Derek opened the door after letting the alpha fumble with it for a good five minutes; he grinned as he grabbed one of the paper bags, laughing when Stiles huffed at him. 

“Took you long enough, Der.” The alpha nudged past Derek and headed into the kitchen. 

“Sorry. I was upstairs.” Chuckling, the omega followed, depositing his bag on the counter before digging through it. “Groceries?”

“Gotta take care of you, don’t I?” Stiles started unpacking the bags, squaring everything away while Derek watched. “What’s that smell, babe,” he asked after a bit, lifting his nose into the air and sniffing.

“What smell?” The omega slid up onto a barstool, shimmying his hips to get comfortable. 

“Dunno. Smells good though. Better than good, really.” Stiles shrugged and grabbed a couple of plates. “You’re all squirmy, Der. Sup?”

“Nothing. Just… I don’t know, itchy I guess? Skin feels too tight.” The omega hitched a shoulder and reached eagerly for the bag of take out. “Plus, I’m absolutely starving!” 

“Guess it’s a good thing I brought enough for a flipping army then, huh?” Stiles came around to the other side of the counter and sat down, pressing his thigh against Derek’s. 

“Definitely,” Derek said as he began loading his plate with a little or a lot of everything the alpha had brought. He moaned as he popped a dumpling into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed. “Mnn… Oh my, God. This is so good.” 

“Dude, it’s just Chinese. But on that note, you should totes tell me what you don’t really like. I won’t get it again.” 

Shoveling food into his own mouth, Stiles tried to get a good look at Derek out of the corner of his eye. The omega was eating with gusto, making little pleased sounds with every mouthful; now and then he’d squirm as if not quite comfortable, one hand tugging at his basketball shorts. The alpha also noticed that the gorgeously muscled thigh pressed against his own was warmer than usual and the omega’s skin was lightly flushed.

“So, what did you do after you left the station?”

“Ran to the Book Nook then came home. Showered. Took a nap.” Derek leaned lightly against Stiles as he pushed his plate away. 

“A nap? Seriously?” Stiles grinned, wide and bright before nipping at Derek’s shoulder, making the omega shiver hard. 

“Yeah. Been a little tired the last couple days.”

“Anything else?” The alpha stood and took their plates to the sink before packing away the leftovers. 

“Little irritable.” Derek shrugged.

“Der, babe, you’re always a ‘little irritable’ even on your best days.” The alpha flashed Derek a smile over his shoulder, turning to face the omega when Derek scowled.

“Uh. I’ve been more sensitive. I mean, um, you know,” he mumbled, gesturing vaguely towards his hips. 

“Oh. Oh!” Quickly drying off his hands, Stiles skittered around the counter and turned Derek’s stool so he could stand between the omega’s legs. “Any cramping or nausea?”

“Naw.” He hooked his heels around Stiles calves and toyed with the hem of the alpha’s t-shirt. “I’m just…” Derek sighed, glaring at Stiles, his brows scrunched.

“You can talk to me. You know? About anything.” Stiles kissed Derek’s forehead, then scented the soft skin at his temple. 

“I’m tender,” Derek admitted reluctantly. “Swollen a little and I’ve been leaking a small amount of slick all day.”

“Hmn. It sounds like the first stages of heat but you’ve only cut back your dose, right?” Stiles stroked his hands up and down Derek’s thighs, smiling against the omega’s cheek when Derek tried to get closer. 

“I uh. I may have forgotten a dose here and there this past week.”

“Well, you had to have gone through a heat at some point, right?” Stiles tucked his nose behind Derek’s ear, groaning at the other’s sweet scent. 

“I was twelve, Stiles and honestly, I was drugged to the gills through most of it. My parents were traditionalists. No clinic or toys for me.” He tipped his head to the side, twisting his fingers in Stiles tee when the alpha rasped his suddenly rough tongue over the swollen gland behind his ear. 

Growling softly, Stiles leaned back so he could meet Derek’s eyes. “Sucks. So. Okay. Going with the assumption then that you are, indeed, going into heat. I give it like a day before you’re putting out enough pheromones to trigger my rut. I guess we need to make plans. I think I brought enough groceries to get us through like three, maybe four days so we should be set on that. I should probably call my dad. Tell him what’s going on.” 

“I, uh… I don’t have any condoms so unless you brought some we’ve got to talk about bonding.” 

“We need to talk about that regardless. I have some, down in my jeep but I really don’t want to use them. I mean I _really_ don’t want to use them. You’re like perfect, Der; absolutely perfect, Der. You’re perfect for me.”

Derek sucked his teeth briefly then laid his forehead against Stiles’ sternum. “Stiles… I’m not sure that’s a good idea. You don’t really know me. We don’t know each other.”

“That’s not a no,” the alpha said, stroking his hands through Derek’s hair. 

“I need you to use the condoms,” Derek said, voice muffled against the alpha’s chest. “Please. Promise me, you’ll use them.”

“Okay,” Stiles whispered roughly as he slid his hands to cup Derek’s jaw, lifting the omega’s face. He pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s lips then backed away. “I’ll get them.” 

“Fuck.” Derek stood and pushed in the stools before pacing into the living area and throwing himself onto the couch. “Fuck me.” 

Stiles shoved the key into the ignition and cranked the engine, slumping in the seat; he slammed the heels of his hands against the steering wheel and blinked rapidly against the burning pressure in his eyes. “God damn mother fucking shit! Fuck! _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckityfuck!_ ” Breathing raggedly, almost sobbing, he looked up at the empty windows of the loft and put the jeep into gear. The alpha squeezed his eyes tightly closed, tears sliding down his cheeks, and pulled out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek curled into a ball on the couch, tucking his legs up close to his chest; he buried his face against his knees and his breath hitched at the sound of the jeep pulling out of the parking lot, gears grinding. He’d known, when he’d mentioned the condoms that everything could go so very wrong. 

The alpha, his alpha, was only two years younger but sometimes, he’d seemed to be little more than a greedy, grasping child, terrified of being alone, and he’d clung to Derek with everything he’d had. He’d pushed and prodded at the omega, used his gender and his blazing sexuality to establish dominance early; despite knowing he was being manipulated, Derek had allowed it, had even reveled in Stiles’ clumsy dominance. Had capitulated to the alpha’s demands, given in almost eagerly, his body hungry for the teen’s rough touch, but he’d drawn the line at bonding. He’d demanded that Stiles use the pheromone blocking condoms. He’d thought that Stiles would fight; he never could have imagined that the alpha would run, tail tucked between his legs. 

Jackknifing off the couch, Derek snarled; the omega spun in a tight circle and plunged claws into the worn leather, shredding the cushion with three quick swipes. His knees slammed into the floor as his legs turned to rubber and he pressed his face into the ruin of the cushion. Stiles’ scent lingered, mixing with his own and Derek barked out a hard, choked sob. “Fuck… Fuck,” he whispered. 

Stiles whole body was shaking when he pulled onto the side of the road about a mile from the loft. Killing the engine, he fumbled through the glove box for the overlarge box of condoms. He turned it over and over in his hands as he stared down at it. 

Derek’s rejection stung; the omega should want the bonding as badly as he did at this point. Then again, Stiles reasoned, he’d had two years of watching and waiting; two years to fall in love with Derek while the omega had only had a couple of weeks to get to know him. For Stiles it was a done deal. Derek was his; he owned the omega even if Derek didn’t understand that yet. 

Stiles tossed the box aside and restarted the jeep. Settling damp hands on the wheel, and screeching tires, he pulled a U-turn and broke about every traffic law known to man as he headed back to the loft. 

The sight of Derek on his knees, curled over the couch, froze him in his tracks and the box of condoms tumbled from his fingers. The soft, distressed sounds that Derek was making spurred the young alpha into motion and he reached behind himself to close the door before quickly crossing the floor and kneeling behind the omega. 

Stiles draped himself over Derek’s back, exhaling sharply when the omega went still and silent beneath him. He shoved Derek’s knees further apart with his own and pressed tight against the other’s ass. The alpha growled when Derek writhed against him. Stiles jerked the omega’s basketball shorts down, growl deepening at the sound of the fabric tearing. He rocked his hips up, grinding against Derek’s ass, making the omega whimper. “This is a thing, Der. You and me, it’s very much a thing. Has been for a long time now,” he rumbled as he put enough distance between their bodies to get at his belt. “You’re mine. You know that right?”

Panting, Derek gave another low whine; he pressed his face into the shredded leather and foam at the sound of the alpha opening his belt. The pop of the button and hiss of the zipper being pulled down made the omega arch his hips up, slick pulsing from his pink, puffy hole. 

“Fine. Don’t answer. Don’t need you to.” Stiles said softly as he freed swelling cock. “You’re mine. Mine, Der. You’ll understand that soon enough.” The alpha pumped his cock, groaning as it slowly swelled. 

“Stiles…” Derek’s voice broke and he swallowed hard, jumping when the head of Stiles’ cock brushed against his clenching hole, a hot burst of pheromone laden pre causing his slick to flow faster. The omega rolled his hips, a flush spreading slowly up his back.

“You’re so pretty, Der. So big and strong and perfect,” the alpha rambled, rutting idly through the tight grip of his fist, the head of his cock bumping and sliding along the tempting entrance to Derek’s body. Stiles notched the head against the slick, hot skin and pushed, dropping his forehead between Derek’s shoulders on a long groan as his cock slipped into slick, tight, heat.  
“Ahn, fuck…” Whimpering, Derek’s hips hitched backwards and Stiles sank inside another slow inch, the alpha’s surprisingly thick, throbbing cock working him open so perfectly. “Stiles…” Derek scrabbled at the sofa cushion, breath coming hard and fast; sweat popped on his flushed skin and his scent thickened as he oozed slick and the alpha’s own pre down the length of Stiles’ long, almost punishingly thick cock, to coat his heavy, swinging testes. 

The alpha’s hips bucked suddenly and Derek cried out, gasping through the burning pleasure as the top of Stiles’ knot pressed against his swollen rim. Snarling, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hips, digging claws into the warm, sweat slick flesh and pushed, grinding his hips against Derek’s ass in quick, jerky circles. “Open up, Der. Please, please let me in… So close.” 

The alpha nipped at Derek’s shoulder, mouthed his way to the nape of the omega’s neck; he bit down sharply and his knot popped into Derek’s body as the omega went limp beneath him. Whining around his mouthful of flesh Stiles’ hips began to move in short, hard jabs, each one dragging his knot out of the omega’s body before slamming it home. 

Grunting, Derek pushed back against every hard thrust, chased after Stiles’ knot when the alpha withdrew; he keened every time that thick, round ball of flesh opened him up and his body clenched, tighter and tighter until Stiles’ went rigid above him, the alpha’s weight suddenly heavy against his back, thick cock pulsing deep inside. 

Stiles released Derek’s neck, soothed his tongue over the marks of his teeth, then rose up, shifting his weight on his knees as his hips jerked and danced helplessly against Derek’s greedily clenching ass. His knot pulsed rhythmically inside Derek’s body and the omega writhed despite the prick of Stiles’ claws in his hips. 

Stiles eased his claws out of Derek’s skin and wrapped his slim, chorded arms around the broad chest, hauling Derek upright; Stiles sunk deeper into the omega’s heat and his knot lodged against something that made Derek cry out wordlessly, his head lolling back against Stiles’ shoulder, big body limp. “Good boy… Good baby,” the alpha crooned, voice like gravel as he slipped a hand between Derek’s legs to caress the skin stretched thin around the base of his cock. 

The alpha stroked one slim finger around the rim of Derek’s hole, then curled his fingers around the omega’s chubby, twitching little cock, jacking it lazily as he hooked his chin over one shoulder to watch. He twitched his hips up, tightening his fingers on the omega’s cock as Derek turned his head to lick along the edge of Stiles’ jaw. 

“Yours,” the omega whispered, blinking tears out of his eyes as Stiles eased them onto their sides, hips still rolling, that push and tug almost unbearable now.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek lapped at the length of Stiles’ sticky cock before sucking the thick crest into his mouth; it was a heavy weight on his tongue and he hummed as he rolled his tongue over it, licking and nibbling at the hot flesh. He was rewarded by a fresh pulse of the alpha’s watery pre and by the feel of Stiles tangling his fingers in his hair, tugging gently as he rolled his hips upwards, fucking shallowly into the omega’s mouth.

“God, so good, babe,” Stiles said on a low groan. Nimble fingers skated down Derek’s cheek to curl around his jaw, fingers and thumb pressing against the joints at either side as Derek worked his mouth down the thickness that stretched his mouth wide; saliva spilled down the length of the alpha’s cock, pooling at the top of his knot. Derek palmed the alpha’s heavy balls, rolling them in the loose skin of his sack as Stiles bucked his hips upwards, forcing half of his cock into the omega’s mouth, making him gag.

Eyes watering, Derek froze, sucking in a quick breath through his nose. He glanced up at Stiles and the alpha, eyes blazing red, smirked as he tightened the hand in Derek’s hair and drove upward, forcing the shaking omega to take another inch before letting his hips fall to the floor with a wet, meaty thud. Coughing, Derek drew back until the fat head rested heavy on his tongue again. 

Releasing Derek’s jaw, Stiles pushed two fingers into the omega’s mouth alongside his cock, stroking Derek’s tongue before feeling along the blunted edges of his teeth. “You look wrecked, Der. So fucking hot.” Grabbing the omega’s jaw again, Stiles’ hips snapped upward, forcing Derek to swallow around the head of his dick, throat working hard. He held the position for a long, tense minute, until the omega started shaking, then eased himself free of the hot, wet heaven, his cock smacking lewdly against Derek’s chin as it slipped out of his mouth. 

“Jesus,” the omega coughed, wiping his hand over his spit slick mouth and chin as he sent his other hand questing between his widespread, trembling thighs to probe at his dripping ass, easing his fingers into his hole.

Snarling, Stiles caught Derek’s wrist and wrenched his fingers out of his ass. “That’s mine, baby. You don’t get it touch it unless I say so.” 

Derek bit back a whine and arched his back as Stiles pushed four fingers roughly into his dripping hole. Idly fingering, Derek’s ass, Stiles rolled to his knees and licked into the omega’s mouth, tongue mimicking the movement of his fingers as Derek’s ass rocked into his hand. 

“Do you need my knot again, baby,” Stiles asked as he scraped his teeth along Derek’s stubbled jaw and eased his fingers from the hot clench of Derek’s hole as he repositioned himself with his back to the couch and long legs stretched out across the floor. 

Nodding, Derek straddled Stiles’ thighs and wrapped his hands around the alpha’s cock, jacking it slowly while the alpha palmed his slick hips. 

“Use your words, babe or you get nothing,” Stiles said slowly, staring at Derek through heavy lidded eyes, his chest heaving with every breath he dragged through his nose. 

“Please, Stiles. Please…” Derek writhed against Stiles’, coating the alpha’s skin with slick. 

“Please what, baby? Hmm, Der? Tell me what you want.” The alpha dragged Derek closer, groaning at the sight of his cock nestling in the hollow of Derek’s hip, flushed and red and impossibly huge alongside the omega’s twitching little cock. 

“Fuck!” Derek stared down the length of his own body, eyes wide and pupils blown. “Fuck me, Stiles. Please… I need you. I need your knot. Please,” he begged, grabbing at Stiles’ shoulders as the alpha rolled his hips, stroking his cock against Derek’s. 

“Oh, fuck, baby. C’mon. C’mon up. Up. Fuck yourself on my cock,” he gasped, leaning his head against the couch, mouth gaping wide as Derek lifted himself, curling a strong hand around the base of Stiles’ cock, just beneath his swelling knot; the omega danced his hips above Stiles’ length, rubbing the fat head against his weeping hole. Closing his eyes, Derek eased himself downward; he grimaced, all clenched teeth, at the look on Stiles’ face; the alpha trembled beneath him, fighting against the instinct to buck his hips up into the wet heat inching slowly down his cock. 

Derek rolled his hips and bore down until his ass rested firmly on Stiles’ thighs. “Oh, God! I can feel you in my fucking throat!” The omega kneaded his hands against Stiles’ shoulders and leaned in, taking the alpha’s lips in a slow, easy kiss as he began to move, undulating in Stiles’ lap, the alpha’s cock pressed deep and hot inside his body, the alpha’s knot swelling against his prostate.

Groaning hotly, Stiles planted his feet flat on the floor and raised his knees, breaking the too sweet kiss to press Derek back; the omega goes with a soft sigh, relaxing against Stiles’ legs. The thick, muscled thighs bunched and relaxed as Derek lazily circled his hips, never pulling off the alpha’s pulsing, swelling knot. 

The omega stared into Stiles’ eyes as the alpha knotted, locking them together. Derek licked his lips slowly and twined his fingers with Stiles’. “I’m yours,” he whispered, almost too soft to be heard. “I’ve been yours for two years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll have enjoyed! And again, thanks to everyone who's stuck with me!


End file.
